Two different worlds, one destiny
by 1ayana1
Summary: Shawn Mendes is the youngest son in the family of a person who occupies a very high position in society. But Shawn's status is questionable, since he is an illegitimate son. Olivia doesn't belong to the same circle as Shawn being the daughter of ordinary people. But the destiny develops so that the girl gets to one school, where Shawn and Olivia will study together.


1 Chapter

I return home after another hard working day, now it's summer and for these summer holidays I have to earn money for the new and my last school year. My dad died when I was eight years old and my happy and carefree childhood came to an end. Because of a severe depression after the death of my father, my mother stopped talking and became mute.It was hard for me to cope with this ... although, to me it's still hard. I work from morning till night in different jobs, and my mother works as a cook at one rich family.

It begins to rain and my fatigue goes away without a trace, only leaving joy on my soul. Andrew, as always, was right about the weather and for good reason he lent me his umbrella. By the way, in my dark life there are bright shades too, one of which is Andrew- my best friend.When we were ten years old I saved him from children who always teased him, because he was smart and since then we are inseparable, isn't it funny? But Andrew's life is very different from mine...his dad works in the largest and most powerful company in Toronto, Andrew studies at the most prestigious school and he has the most beautiful girl, with a model appearance.But nevertheless he's simple and ordinary, and very different from other rich children.

When I turn off on a narrow road that leads to my house, I notice an unusual shop around the corner. I walk this road every day, but never noticed this store. I am possessed by an uncontrollable sense of curiosity and I decide to see what's inside.

Dull light, wooden floors and walls, burning candles on the windowsill create some atmosphere of magic, as if I was in the world of Harry Potter.

"Looking for something special?" From the register the voice of an elderly woman is heard, which destroys my thoughts and leads to reality, I jump up.

"Um...I don't know yet" I stutter, but the old woman doesn't answer. It's strange, but I don't really care about that right now, because my eyes are on things, on the unusual things that are here.A kind of thirst for "adventure" and some uncontaminated feelings seize me. I certainly have to buy something here.

On the shelves are different kinds of souvenirs, some of them are very frightening me, and some make me break my head. I notice the bookshelf and as quickly as possible, but as carefully as possible I run up to it, because it seems that the floor needs to be changed. Books are my passion and the only place where I can travel and live a different life. But my expectations weren't justified.On the bookshelf there are also strange books, or they are written in a strange language but the cover is very impressive, but even here I find nothing suitable for me. In a sense, this "hut" gives me fear and fills my head with questions I don't want to ask.As soon as I dare to leave, my attention falls on the window next to the door, on which the catchers of dreams of different lengths and different colors are hung. My hands reach for one dream-catcher that is between the two others, but they're different from each other, if the other catchers of dreams are wooden and ordinary, then my dream catcher is unusual.I don't understand what it's made of, but the view is simply stunning and the color too- it's dark purple with purple knots.

"I chose this" I go to the counter and the old woman is distracted from her book and squinting her eyes on the thing I'm holding in my hand.

"Okay" the old woman answers and goes back to read her book. Okay and is that all? I don't understand anything, frowning my eyebrows and looking around, either trying to see someone else, or from the excitement.

"How much does it cost?"

"I do not think you..." she pauses and it seems I guess what she means, she thinks I don't have enough money and I get angry even if I don't know whether I'm right or not.

"Consider that this is just a gift you deserve," the old woman continues, and again takes me by surprise, what the hell does she mean? But for a long time without bothering I'm going home.

"Mom I'm at home" I say loudly while I take off my shoes.

I go into our small kitchen, and in front of me I see a laid table on which there are delicious food from which I feel nauseous, it doesn't make me smile or happy me on the contrary it upsets and almost causes tears.

"Mom, what is this? Did you bring their food again?" My voice trembles and my mother looks at me with fear, but suddenly starts to get angry.

"What's wrong with that? Ms. Karen gave us to eat it. Shut up and eat" my mother says, or rather writes it in clumsy handwriting on a Notebook.

"If Ms. Karen gives us something I always have to shut up and eat?" I already scream "What am I, a machine that processes food waste?"

"Who cares who or what you are? What is more important than to eat well? Do you think we can afford such a food?" mom continues to insist on her.

"Is it my fault that we can't afford it? Eat it by yourself" I abruptly stand up from the chair and with tears run to my room.

Yes, we are not rich, but we can afford to eat and we have a home. Yes, we are not rich, but this is not a reason for others to humiliate us. Yes, we are not rich, but we have pride. The act of my mother greatly upset me and washed away the mood in which I was an hour ago.

Nothing can be returned, nothing can be taken away.


End file.
